Laramie
| tribes= | place= 18/18 | alliances= | challenges= 0 | votesagainst= 4 | days= 3 | season2= | tribes2= | place2= 2/20 | alliances2= Losers Alliance | challenges2= TBA | votesagainst2= 5 | days2= 39 |}} Laramie was a contestant on is the runner-up of . She initially competed on . Laramie is infamous for being the first contestant ever voted out of the series, being the first victim of the King of Blindsides, Pluto. She returned for Winners vs. Losers seeking redemption, and through playing a good social game made it to the Final Tribal Council where she tied for first place, only to lose the tie-breaking vote. In total, Laramie has spent 42 days playing the game and has received 9 votes cast against her. ''Malta'' Placed on the Nar tribe, Laramie started off in a good position by aligning herself with the women. As the game progressed, she became singled out by Pluto, who was able to get enough votes against her and Laramie was blindsided, becoming the first person ever voted out. ''Winners vs. Losers'' Laramie found herself protected early in the game, being selected by Howie to join the majority alliance of her tribe. The tribe lost four out of the six first immunity challenges, and Laramie's alliance systematically voted out Animal, Shay, Will, and Jaclyn, who were too disorganized to orchestrate a successful coup. After three consecutive immunity wins, the tribe lost once more and unanimously voted out Jaclyn. Merging with both original tribes at even numbers, Laramie's alliance conspired with several winners to target Samantha and Summer; Samantha played a Hidden Immunity Idol, but Laramie's alliance escaped unscathed and later formed an alliance with their intended targets. Jason was voted out at the next tribal council; afterwards, Laramie lost her closest ally, Monica, when Benjamin played a Hidden Immunity Idol. When the remaining Winners regrouped, they approached several Losers, including Laramie, about flipping against their alliance. Laramie decided that it would be beneficial for her, and she helped blindside Brock next, followed by Howie. After Benjamin's evacuation, Laramie found herself in the final four; after winning a fire-starting tiebreaker against Penelope, her position in the Final Tribal Council was secured. Facing the jury, Laramie was praised for playing the ultimate underdog story, and while it was noted that she didn’t succeed strategically as Samantha had, or physically as Summer had, she performed very well socially, which boded well with the mostly-bitter jury. Laramie’s story about how she went from being the first person ever voted out of the game to sitting in the finals also sat well with many on the jury. Laramie received the jury votes of Benjamin, Howie, and Monica; this tied her for first place with Samantha, but Laramie lost the tie-breaking jury vote from Violet, making her the first runner-up. In Episode 16, the vote ended with a 2-2 tie between Laramie and Penelope, forcing a fire-making tiebreaker. Laramie won the tiebreaker and remained in the game. Trivia *Laramie is the first contestant to ever be voted out. *Laramie is the second contestant to finish in second after tying for first place, after 's Katherine. Category:First Boot Category:Female Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Nar Tribe Category:Finalists Category:18th Place Category:2nd Place Category:Losers Tribe Category:Chance Tribe Category:Day 3 Category:Pre-Merge Category:Pre-Jury Category:Contestants Category:Day 39 Category:Winners vs. Losers Contestants Category:Returning Players